Happy Birthday Mitsui Hisashi
by Faye Mitsui Dante
Summary: A birthday fic for my one and only, Mitsui Hisashi, on his birthday, duh! ^___^ Tanjobi omedeto! I kind of failed on the humour part though, but please read and review! ^^


_A fic dedicated to the love and bisshie of my life, Mitsui Hisashi, on his birthday... ^_^ Tanjobi omedeto, Hisashi-kun! *Huggles* Please read and review ^^;  
Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own Slam Dunk, but I own Ryuuzou Yukaeshi, The Tower owns Kidou Hinata and E.C owns Eitsume Chiryusei._

**Happy Birthday Mitsui Hisashi**

Setting: Ryuuzou Mansion, 21st May 2002  
_It was quite crammed at Yukaeshi's residence, since most of the Slam Dunk cast was there (Count: Yukaeshi, Hinata, Chiryusei, Sendoh, Rukawa, Miyagi, Akagi, Kogure, Sakuragi, Haruko, Ayako, Koshino, Fujima, Hanagata, Maki and Kiyota, namely). They were looking pretty restless.  
_**Akagi:** So, what brings us here?  
**Kogure:** Where's Mitsui-kun anyways?  
**Yukaeshi:** That's why we're all here!  
**Sakuragi:** Huh?  
**Yukaeshi:** I mean, Hisashi is the reason we're all here...  
**Haruko:** Why...?  
**Hinata:** Oh! I get it! We must be discussing something about Mitchan!  
**Chiryusei:** But what?  
**Yukaeshi:** *Vein popping out of forehead* Can you guys let me continue?  
**All:** *Shuts up and nods*  
**Yukaeshi:** *Ahem* Well, as we all know, Hisashi's birthday is tomorrow... what are we going to do?  
**Sendoh:** I know! Let's order twenty strippers for him!  
**Everyone (Except Sendoh):** WHAT?!  
**Sendoh:** *Grins uneasily* Well... it was just a suggestion...  
**Miyagi:** That doesn't sound like a bad idea you know... *Puts finger under chin*  
**Ayako:** *Whacks Miyagi with her paper fan* Baka hentai!  
**Miyagi:** ITTE! X_x; Aya-chan, don't you love me any more? *Turns teary-eyed*  
**Maki:** This is getting no where...  
**Kiyota:** Hai, sempai  
**Rukawa:** Zzz....  
**Hinata:** .... What now?  
**Yukaeshi:** Yes, it is going no where with all those suggestions from you people... I was thinking of throwing him some sort of surprise party...  
**Fujima:** Where?  
**Hanagata:** Ken-kun, of course it would be either at Mitsui's house, or here.  
**Yukaeshi:** *Nods* Mitsui's house would be easy.  
**Koshino:** How are we supposed to hide in there?  
**Yukaeshi:** *Holds a bunch of keys with a sheepish grin* Never underestimate the genius. I've got spare keys to his house. I forged them several days ago :D  
**Sakuragi:** Genius? Who said you were a genius? Only I, the genius basketball player, tensai basketoman Sakuragi Hanamichi can say that!  
**Rukawa:** *In his usual monotonous voice* Do'aho.  
**Hinata:** *Shakes her head* Baka...  
**Sakuragi:** NANI?! KORA TEME KITSUNE! *Gets into a fight with Rukawa*  
**Yukaeshi:** *Sweatdrops* Uh, okay, so we'll meet at Mitsui's house at 4:30 to prepare... and the party shall start at 6!  
**Akagi:** Does this mean we have to cancel basketball practice?  
**Yukaeshi:** Please? *Does the big sparkly eyes thing*  
**Akagi:** *Sweatdrops* Uh... okay... I guess so...  
**Yukaeshi:** Yosha! Arigato, Gori!  
**Kogure:** Shouldn't we have someone to keep Mitsui away until 6?  
**All (Except Kogure):** *Stares at Kogure*  
**Kogure:** *Sweatdrops*

Setting: Shohoku High School, After School, 22nd May 2002  
_Those involved in the birthday party were seen walking together the whole day, and were 'too busy' to stop and talk to Mitsui, leaving Mitsui in a slight bad mood. Apparently, he was unaware of what day it was, and all he could think of was that his team mates were avoiding him._  
**Mitsui:** *Grumbles to himself as he walks down the corridor* This sucks! It seems like everyone is avoiding me!  
**Kogure:** Chotto! Mitsui-kun!   
**Mitsui:** Huh? Oh, hi, Min-kun. I thought that no one would talk to me.  
**Kogure:** *Tries to act surprised* Honto ni? Hm... never mind them, let's go to basketball practice! *Pats Mitsui on the back*  
**Mitsui:** But I thought the announcement over the P.A. system during lunch said that practice was cancelled today?  
**Kogure:** *Sweatdrops* ... Right... So, uh, how about we, uh, take a walk around town? It might, uh, keep your mind off uh, the guys for the uh, meantime! Yeah!  
**Mitsui:** *Looks unconvinced* Hm...  
**Kogure:** *Thinks to himself* Uh-oh...  
**Mitsui:** Okay! Ikuzo!  
**Kogure:** *Phew* Ikuzo!

Setting: Mitsui's House  
**Rukawa:** Zzz...  
**Hinata:** KAEDE! This is not the time to be sleeping!  
**Chiryusei:** It's almost 6! I wonder if Kogure is returning with Mitsui?  
**Yukaeshi:** Ah? It's almost 6?! Everyone, to your positions!  
**All:** *Scramble behind couches, lamp posts, under the dinner table, etc.* Okay!  
**Sendoh:** Where are the strippers? They should be arriving any minute now...  
**Koshino:** Sendoh-kun!  
**Sendoh:** *Sheepish grin* Uh, okay, just kidding... *Flicks the lamp switches off*  
**Mitsui:** *Outside the house* There's nothing better than a walk, huh, Min-kun?  
**Kogure:** *Nervously* Uh... yeah...  
**Mitsui:** *Opens the door to his home* Looked like someone was here...  
**All:** *The light switches on, and confetti is thrown* TANJOBI OMEDETO, MITSUI HISASHI!  
**Rukawa:** Tan... zzz....  
**Hinata:** *Nudges Rukawa* Kaede...?  
**Mitsui:** *Turns teary-eyed* It's my birthday? *Checks the calendar* Oh MY GOD IT IS! Arigato, minna!  
**All:** *Showers Mitsui with gifts* Oh, and there's another thing for you...  
**Yukaeshi:** *Appears from the kitchen with Mitsui's birthday cake* Tanjobi omedeto... Hisashi...  
**Mitsui:** *Turns chibi and cries chibi-style* WAAAAAAA! I can't stand this anymore! You guys are so nice! T_T  
**All:** *Grins* ^_^  
_The doorbell rings  
_**Sendoh:** Must be the strippers!  
**Miyagi:** YAY! *Runs to the door*  
**All: ***Sweatdrops*

_Okay, I admit that this is *not* a very good fic, no? ^^; Couldn't think of anything else... T_T Anyway, please read and review! Arigato! ^_^_  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  


  
  



End file.
